1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of a novel retinoid, particularly a retinol derivative. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of topical compositions having the retinol derivative, retinoxytrimethylsilane, to treat, including prevent, ameliorate and/or reduce, signs of dermatological aging, especially wrinkles, and/or improve the aesthetic appearance of skin. Still more particularly, the present invention provides the beneficial effects of retinol without causing irritation from daily use. The present invention may also be used to improve the aesthetic appearance of lips (e.g. by decreasing the number and/or depth of vertical lip lines).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retinoid or retinoid compounds/derivatives (collectively referred to herein as “retinoid” or “retinoids”) are vitamin A derivatives. They are used in topical compositions to treat a variety of adverse skin conditions. Such skin conditions include acne, actinic damage, dandruff, eczema, fine lines, psoriasis, warts and wrinkles.
Retinoids used in the prior art include, but are not limited to, isotretinoin, retinal, retinol, retinoic acid, retinyl acetate, retinyl palmitate, retinyl propionate, synthetic retinoid mimics, and tretinoin. As is known in the art, the amount of retinoid in a topical composition varies depending on the condition to be treated, as well as on the composition and the retinoids themselves. Representative compositions having a retinoid are discussed, by way of example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,006,939; 3,060,229; 3,932,665; 4,826,828; and 4,934,114.
However, topical compositions having a retinoid have been limited in the amount of retinoid, since retinoid has been found to irritate the skin. Such irritation is acute, especially when the amount of retinoid in the composition is high. However, some consumers with sensitive skin cannot even tolerate a small amount of retinoid.
The irritation can manifest itself in the form of physical discomfort and/or unaesthetic skin appearance. Such an unaesthetic skin appearance can manifest itself by dermatitis or erythema. The irritation may disturb the user to such an extent that the user will discontinue use of the composition having a retinoid. Alternately, the user may reduce the frequency of use, thereby possibly reducing the effectiveness of the composition for its intended purpose.
Heretofore, there has not been an efficacious skin care composition that contains a retinoid, but without the irritation induced by a retinoid. Historically, it has been observed that retinoid-induced skin irritation has a direct correlation to retinoid efficacy. Namely, the greater the concentration of retinol, the more likely that irritation will occur. Thus, simply reducing the retinoid concentration might decrease irritation to the skin, but it would also reduce the desired retinoid efficacy. Consumers require, and would benefit from, a retinol-delivering composition that is both well-tolerated and efficacious. The present composition having the retinoid, retinoxytrimethylsilane, achieves this need.